Microparticles and foreign bodies present in the blood are generally cleared from the circulation by the `blood filtering organs`, namely the spleen, lungs and liver. The particulate matter contained in normal whole blood comprises red blood cells (typically 8 microns in diameter), white blood cells (typically 6-8 microns in diameter), and platelets (typically 1-3 microns in diameter). The microcirculation in most organs and tissues allows the free passage of these blood cells. When microthrombii (blood clots) of size greater than 10-15 microns are present in circulation, a risk of infarction or blockage of the capillaries results, leading to ischemia or oxygen deprivation and possible tissue death. Injection into the circulation of particles greater than 10-15 microns in diameter, therefore, must be avoided. A suspension of particles less than 7-8 microns, is however, relatively safe and has been used for the delivery of pharmacologically active agents in the form of liposomes and emulsions, nutritional agents, and contrast media for imaging applications.
The size of particles and their mode of delivery determines their biological behavior. Strand et al. [in Microspheres-Biomedical Applications, ed. A. Rembaum, pp 193-227, CRC Press (1988)] have described the fate of particles to be dependent on their size. Particles in the size range of a few nanometers (nm) to 100 nm enter the lymphatic capillaries following interstitial injection, and phagocytosis may occur within the lymph nodes. After intravenous/intraarterial injection, particles less than about 2 microns will be rapidly cleared from the blood stream by the reticuloendothelial system (RES), also known as the mononuclear phagocyte system (MPS). Particles larger than about 7 microns will, after intravenous injection, be trapped in the lung capillaries. After intraarterial injection, particles are trapped in the first capillary bed reached. Inhaled particles are trapped by the alveolar macrophages.
Pharmaceuticals that are water-insoluble or poorly water-soluble and sensitive to acid environments in the stomach cannot be conventionally administered (e.g., by intravenous injection or oral administration). The parenteral administration of such pharmaceuticals has been achieved by emulsification of oil solubilized drug with an aqueous liquid (such as normal saline) in the presence of surfactants or emulsion stabilizers to produce stable microemulsions. These emulsions may be injected intravenously, provided the components of the emulsion are pharmacologically inert. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,943 describes the administration of water-insoluble pharmacologically active agents dissolved in oils and emulsified with water in the presence of surfactants such as egg phosphatides, pluronics (copolymers of polypropylene glycol and polyethylene glycol), polyglycerol oleate, etc. PCT International Publication No. WO85/00011 describes pharmaceutical microdroplets of an anaesthetic coated with a phospholipid, such as dimyristoyl phosphatidylcholine, having suitable dimensions for intradermal or intravenous injection.
Protein microspheres have been reported in the literature as carriers of pharmacological or diagnostic agents. Microspheres of albumin have been prepared by either heat denaturation or chemical crosslinking. Heat denatured microspheres are produced from an emulsified mixture (e.g., albumin, the agent to be incorporated, and a suitable oil) at temperatures between 100.degree. C. and 150.degree. C. The microspheres are then washed with a suitable solvent and stored. Leucuta et al. [International Journal of Pharmaceutics Vol. 41:213-217 (1988)] describe the method of preparation of heat denatured microspheres.
The procedure for preparing chemically crosslinked microspheres involves treating the emulsion with glutaraldehyde to crosslink the protein, followed by washing and storage. Lee et al. [Science Vol. 213:233-235 (1981)] and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,954 teach this method of preparation.
The above techniques for the preparation of protein microspheres as carriers of pharmacologically active agents, although suitable for the delivery of water-soluble agents, are incapable of entrapping water-insoluble ones. This limitation is inherent in the technique of preparation which relies on crosslinking or heat denaturation of the protein component in the aqueous phase of a water-in-oil emulsion. Any aqueous-soluble agent dissolved in the protein-containing aqueous phase may be entrapped within the resultant crosslinked or heat-denatured protein matrix, but a poorly aqueous-soluble or oil-soluble agent cannot be incorporated into a protein matrix formed by these techniques.
Thus, the poor aqueous solubility of many biologics presents a problem for human administration. Indeed, the delivery of pharmacologically active agents that are inherently insoluble or poorly soluble in aqueous medium can be seriously impaired if oral delivery is not effective. Accordingly, currently used formulations for the delivery of pharmacologically active agents that are inherently insoluble or poorly soluble in aqueous medium require the addition of agents to solubilize the pharmacologically active agent. Frequently, however, severe allergic reactions are caused by the agents (e.g., emulsifiers) employed to solubilize pharmacologically active agents. Thus, a common regimen of administration involves treatment of the patient with antihistamines and steroids prior to injection of the pharmacologically active agent to reduce the allergic side effects of the agents used to aid in drug delivery.
In an effort to improve the water solubility of drugs that are inherently insoluble or poorly soluble in aqueous medium, several investigators have chemically modified the structure of drugs with functional groups that impart enhanced water-solubility. Among chemical modifications described in the art are the preparation of sulfonated derivatives [Kingston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,699 (1991)], and amino acid esters [Mathew et al., J. Med. Chem. Vol. 35:145-151 (1992)] which show significant biological activity. Modifications to produce water-soluble derivatives facilitate the intravenous delivery, in aqueous medium (dissolved in an innocuous carrier such as normal saline), of drugs that are inherently insoluble or poorly soluble. Such modifications, however, add to the cost of drug preparation, may induce undesired side-reactions and/or allergic reactions, and/or may decrease the efficiency of the drug.
Among the biologics which are frequently difficult to deliver is oxygen. Indeed, the need for clinically safe and effective oxygen carrying media for use as red blood cell substitutes ("blood substitutes" or "artificial blood") cannot be overemphasized. Some of the potential uses of such media include (a) general transfusion uses, including both routine and emergency situations to replace acute blood loss, (b) support of organs in vitro prior to transplantation or in vivo during surgery, (c) enhancing oxygen delivery to ischemic tissues and organs in vivo, (d) enhancing oxygen delivery to poorly vascularized tumors to increase the treatment efficacy of radiation therapy or chemotherapy, (e) support of organs or animals during experimental investigations, and (f) increased oxygen transport to living cells in culture media.
Blood transfusions are used to supplement the hemodynamic system of patients who suffer from a variety of disorders, including diminished blood volume, or hypovolemia (e.g. due to bleeding), a decreased number of blood cells (e.g. due to bone marrow destruction), or impaired or damaged blood cells (e.g. due to hemolytic anemia). Blood transfusions serve not only to increase the intravascular volume, but also to supply red blood cells which carry dissolved oxygen and facilitate oxygen delivery to tissues.
In the case of transfusion of patients who have experienced significant blood loss, careful matching of donor and recipient blood types often subjects the patient to periods of oxygen deprivation which is detrimental. Furthermore, even when autologous, patient-donated, red blood cells are available through previous phlebotomy and storage, the oxygen-carrying capacity and safety of these autologous cells declines as a consequence of storage. Consequently, for a period of as much as 24 hours after. transfusion, the patient may be subject to sub-optimal oxygen delivery. Finally, there is the ever-present danger to the patient of viral and/or bacterial contamination in all transfusions of whole blood and red cells derived therefrom.
Thus, there is a recognized need for a substance that is useful for oxygen transport and delivery under normal environmental conditions that incorporates the following features. Ideally, a substance employed for oxygen transport and delivery will be capable of carrying and delivering oxygen to devices, organs and tissues such that normal oxygen tensions may be maintained in these environments. Such a substance will ideally be safe and non-toxic, free of bacterial and/or viral contamination, and non-antigenic and non-pyrogenic (i.e. less than 0.25 EU/ml). In addition, the substance employed for oxygen transport and delivery will have viscosity, colloid and osmotic properties comparable to blood. It is also desirable that such a substance will be retained in the vascular system of the patient for a long period of time, thus permitting erythropoiesis and maturation of the patient's own red blood cells. Furthermore, it is desirable that the substance employed not interfere with or hinder erythropoiesis.
Currently, a number of intravenous fluids are available for the treatment of acute hypovolemia, including crystalloids, such as lactated Ringer's solution or normal saline, and colloidal solutions, such as normal human serum albumin. Crystalloids and colloids temporarily correct the volume deficit, but do not directly supplement oxygen delivery to tissues. While blood transfusion is the preferred mode of treatment, availability of sufficient quantities of a safe supply of blood is a perpetual problem.
Additional biologics which are frequently inherently insoluble or poorly soluble in aqueous medium, and which are desirable to administer dissolved in an innocuous carrier such as normal saline, while promoting a minimum of undesired side-reactions and/or allergic reactions, are diagnostic agents such as contrast agents. Contrast agents are desirable in radiological imaging because they enhance the visualization of organs (i.e., their location, size and conformation) and other cellular structures from the surrounding medium. The soft tissues, for example, have similar cell composition (i.e., they are primarily composed of water) even though they may have remarkably different biological functions (e.g., liver and pancreas).
The technique of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging relies on the detection of certain atomic nuclei at an applied magnetic field strength using radio-frequency radiation. In some respects it is similar to X-ray computer tomography (CT), in that it can provide (in some cases) cross-sectional images of organs with potentially excellent soft tissue resolution. In its current use, the images constitute a distribution map of protons in organs and tissues. However, unlike X-ray computer tomography, MRI does not use ionizing radiation. MRI is, therefore, a safe non-invasive technique for medical imaging.
While the phenomenon of NMR was discovered in 1954, it is only recently that it has found use in medical diagnostics as a means of mapping internal structure. The technique was first developed by Lauterbur [Nature 242:190-191 (1973)].
It is well known that nuclei with the appropriate nuclear spin align in the direction of the applied magnetic field. The nuclear spin may be aligned in either of two ways: with or against the external magnetic field. Alignment with the field is more stable; while energy must be absorbed to align in the less stable state (i.e. against the applied field). In the case of protons, these nuclei precess or resonate at a frequency of 42.6 MHz in the presence of a 1 tesla (1 tesla=10.sup.4 gauss) magnetic field. At this frequency, a radio-frequency (RF) pulse of radiation will excite the nuclei and change their spin orientation to be aligned against the applied magnetic field. After the RF pulse, the excited nuclei "relax" or return to equilibrium or alignment with the magnetic field. The decay of the relaxation signal can be described using two relaxation terms. T.sub.1, the spin-lattice relaxation time or longitudinal relaxation time, is the time required by the nuclei to return to equilibrium along the direction of the externally applied magnetic field. The second, T.sub.2, or spin-spin relaxation time, is associated with the dephasing of the initially coherent precession of individual proton spins. The relaxation times for various fluids, organs and tissues in different species of mammals is well documented.
One advantage of MRI is that different scanning planes and slice thicknesses can be selected without loss of resolution. This permits high quality transverse, coronal and sagittal images to be obtained directly. The absence of any mechanical moving parts in the MRI equipment promotes a high degree of reliability. It is generally believed that MRI has greater potential than X-ray computer tomography (CT) for the selective examination of tissues. In CT, the X-ray attenuation coefficients alone determine the image contrast, whereas at least three separate variables (T.sub.1, T.sub.2, and nuclear spin density) contribute to the magnetic resonance image.
Due to subtle physio-chemical differences among organs and tissue, MRI may be capable of differentiating tissue types and in detecting diseases that may not be detected by X-ray or CT. In comparison, CT and X-ray are only sensitive to differences in electron densities in tissues and organs. The images obtainable by MRI techniques can also enable a physician to detect structures smaller than those detectable by CT, due to its better spatial resolution. Additionally, any imaging scan plane can be readily obtained using MRI techniques, including transverse, coronal and sagittal.
Currently, MRI is widely used to aid in the diagnosis of many medical disorders. Examples include joint injuries, bone marrow disorders, soft tissue tumors, mediastinal invasion, lymphadenopathy, cavernous hemangioma, hemochromatosis, cirrhosis, renal cell carcinoma, uterine leiomyoma, adenomyosis, endometriosis, breast carcinomas, stenosis, coronary artery disease, aortic dissection, lipomatous hypertrophy, atrial septum, constrictive pericarditis, and the like [see, for example, Edelman & Warach, Medical Progress 328:708-716 (1993); Edelman & Warach, New England J. of Medicine 328:785-791 (1993)].
Routinely employed magnetic resonance images are presently based on proton signals arising from the water molecules within cells. Consequently, it is often difficult to decipher the images and distinguish individual organs and cellular structures. There are two potential means to better differentiate proton signals. The first involves using a contrast agent that alters the T.sub.1 or T.sub.2 of the water molecules in one region compared to another. For example, gadolinium diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (Gd-DTPA) shortens the proton T.sub.1 relaxation time of water molecules in near proximity thereto, thereby enhancing the obtained images.
Paramagnetic cations such as, for example, Gd, Mn, and Fe are excellent MRI contrast agents, as suggested above. Their ability to shorten the proton T.sub.1 relaxation time of the surrounding water enables enhanced MRI images to be obtained which otherwise would be unreadable.
The second route to differentiate individual organs and cellular structures is to introduce another nucleus for imaging (i.e., an imaging agent). Using this second approach, imaging can only occur where the contrast agent has been delivered. An advantage of this method is the fact that imaging is achieved free from interference from the surrounding water. Suitable contrast agents must be bio-compatible (i.e. non-toxic, chemically stable, not reactive with tissues) and of limited lifetime before elimination from the body.
Although, hydrogen has typically been selected as the basis for MRI scanning (because of its abundance in the body), this can result in poorly imaged areas due to lack of contrast. Thus the use of other active MRI nuclei (such as fluorine) can, therefore, be advantageous. The use of certain perfluorocarbons in various diagnostic imaging technologies such as ultrasound, magnetic resonance, radiography and computer tomography has been described in an article by Mattery [see SPIE, 626, XIV/PACS IV, 18-23 (1986)]. The use of fluorine is advantageous since fluorine is not naturally found within the body.
Prior art suggestions of fluorine-containing compounds useful for magnetic resonance imaging for medical diagnostic purposes are limited to a select group of fluorine-containing molecules that are water soluble or can form emulsions. Accordingly, prior art use of fluorocarbon emulsions of aqueous soluble fluorocarbons suffers from numerous drawbacks, for example, 1) the use of unstable emulsions, 2) the lack of organ specificity and targeting, 3) the potential for inducing allergic reactions due to the use of emulsifiers and surfactants (e.g., egg phophatides and egg yolk lecithin), 4) limited delivery capabilities, and 5) water soluble fluorocarbons are quickly diluted in blood after intravenous injection.